


Pauline Never Had It This Good

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, High School, M/M, Melodrama, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon, as everyone knows, is a ridiculous dork who sometimes cannot explain himself.  Spencer, as even more people know, is responsible, dependable, sturdy, and hopelessly in love with Brendon.  And Ryan likes to make stupid jokes about kissing in French Class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pauline Never Had It This Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cotton Candy Bingo prompt "teenagers". And also to cheer myself up over something I have since forgotten, but at the time felt like the end of the world. (No, really, I literally cannot remember what I was upset about. It's sort of embarrassing.)
> 
> Anyway, this is pretty much just completely ridiculous fluff. Yeah.

Brendon is hanging from the side of the stage. There's a ten foot drop from the stage to the orchestra pit, and while Bren isn't afraid to fall the four feet or so beneath his dangling feet, he's terrified to let go. He closes his eyes, clutches at the edge of the stage again, and breathes deeply. He's not afraid of heights, he tells himself. Besides which, this is not even that high. Also, Ryan Ross' face is stupid, and Brendon is going to tell him so next chance he gets.

Brendon glances down and pouts at the stained carpet covering the pit's floor. This is the last time he tries to monkey his way from the stage to the auditorium floor. You just can't make the move from the stage to the railing without falling. Bren should know, he's tried it a hundred times, and it always ends up like this. Normally there are like, fifteen people watching him and laughing, and another twenty or so milling around not paying attention, and at least one person underneath him in the orchestra pit to move a chair beneath him or grab his thighs and lower him down slowly. This time, though, Brendon might possibly maybe be stuck.

“Bren?”

It's Spencer's voice, wonderful, amazing Spencer, who's not only Brendon's favorite person in the world, but who also student-directs all the high school's productions and has since his freshman year when the drama teacher had a nervous break down and Spencer ended up proving the most reliable person in the entire school, including the teachers. Brendon's kinda had a crush on him ever since, and he kinda is pretty sure that Spencer knows about Brendon's crush and just hasn't decided how he wants to react yet.

“Brendon, why are you dangling over the orchestra pit?” Spencer asks, and he's closer now, so close that he's probably leaning over the railing separating the audience from the pit.

“I can explain,” Brendon assures him. Except then he starts to think about it, and how there was a dare and a bet and Ryan Ross, and someone's little sister's stuffed penguin got held for ransom, and then somehow he'd found himself here, dangling off the side of the stage like some damsel in an old silent serial film, and in his mind it's transformed from a stage to a cliff, and instead of offering any sort of helpful information (like how he's an idiot who comes to practice for dares alone) Brendon screeches, “Spencer, Spencer, save me from my doom!”

Behind him, Spencer makes a noise that Brendon recognizes as his “oh my god, I can't believe you're making me play along with your delusions again why does this always happen to me?” noise. But he walks over to the stairs and takes the five steps up to the stage, then walks over and grabs Brendon's wrists. “Don't worry, miss,” he says, rolling his eyes and wearing that deadpan expression that means he's trying hard not to grin. “I've got you.”

“My hero!” Brendon sighs, breathy and high-pitched, and flutters his eyelashes at Spencer in what he hopes is a winning manner.

Spencer hauls him back up over the side of the stage, and they land together in an undignified heap. Spencer yelps when Brendon accidentally elbows him in the stomach, and Brendon finally just rolls over a few times and sits up. “Perils of Pauline never ended like this,” he complains.

“Well, you are also not Pauline, so it only makes sense,” Spencer points out. “Also, before you get any ideas, I am not going to carry you off into the sunset, and there will be no last-minute railroad rescues, so don't even think about getting yourself kidnapped and tied to the tracks.”

“Duly noted,” Brendon nods.

“You know you're late for seventh hour French, right?” Spencer asks.

“I know,” Brendon nods again. “I'm skipping in protest of Ryan making kissing jokes every time someone tells him to get to French class.”

“Ryan is not going to stop making dumb jokes because you skipped class,” Spencer points out.

“He's persistent,” Brendon nods. “I may need to up my protesting skills.” Spencer rolls his eyes. “Spencer Smith, walk me to my car,” Brendon demands. “I'll buy you ice cream if you skip the rest of school with me!”

“Fine,” Spencer agrees, and stands up to offer Brendon a hand. Brendon takes it and they walk out of the auditorium together.

The next day, everyone will talk about how Brendon and Spencer were seen skipping class together at the Dairy Dip, where Brendon ate his way through two chili dogs and a hot-fudge-caramel-brownie-turtle-cheesecake sundae, and Spencer watched him fondly over a cup of orange sherbet. Brendon can't wait. Pauline never had it so good.


End file.
